


[podfic] Legacy

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Legacy"</p>
<p>Text summary: They call her Tindomerel but she cannot sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463540) by [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack). 



> This story was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, which can be found [HERE](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Everyone involved did an amazing job and I encourage you to listen to the entire anthology.
> 
> Also, thanks goes to [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/), who invited me to participate in last years anthology; [klb](http://klb.dreamwidth.org/), for helping organize things (and for reminding me to update the ALPA III spreadsheet); and last, but certainly not least, many, many thanks go to [mangacrack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack) for giving me the absolute pleasure of recording in one of my favorite fandoms of ALL TIME!!! :D

Cover Art provided by [Bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:01:57 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/Legacy.mp3) | **Size:** 1.79 MB

  
---|---


End file.
